1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavy shed-forming arrangement for rectilinear weaving looms, more specifically weaving looms wherein the lifters for the warp threads are commanded in such a way that the pattern formed by a section along the length of the shed exhibits a running wave motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Various shed-forming arrangement are known for generating a wavy shed in a rectilinear weaving loom, wherein a desired motion is imposed either separately on all lifters on which the warp threads are suspended, or in groups by means of narrow cams, each of which can control up to thirty lifters.
The known embodiments of shed-forming arrangements use cam gears, eccentric mechanisms, gear mechanisms, pneumatic cog-wheel mechanisms, pattern-forming mechanisms similar to dobbies or jacquard mechanisms and shed-forming mechanisms, of the drum type.